The present invention addresses the problem of providing complete protection to plastic bottles from tampering at the mouth of the bottle, and also provides a method of attaching the invention to the bottle cap and then bonding the invention to the plastic bottle by induction, thereby providing a new method of joining plastic to plastic inductively.
Prior art has produced numerous devices that address various aspects of the problem, yet all of them have various drawbacks. Generally, the devices currently in the market place provide very little if any protection. Any person with an ordinary laundry iron can easily remove the foil seal from a plastic bottle, contaminate the contents and then replace the same seal.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides a novel and unique method of frictionally by means of projections and cavities, or adhesively attaching a plastic safety insert inside a screw or snap on cap, where it remains until utilized in the bottling process. It also is an improvement over the prior art in that the invention has a sectioned internal shoulder, enabling the invention to be molded in one piece and still provide expandable projection supports that can be opened to receive and position a safety disc and then can be closed to hold the safety disc. The invention also provides a piece that enables the invention to be bonded to the plastic bottle by the induction method.